1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device, a light-emitting device package and a lighting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a device to convert electrical energy into infrared light, visible light or other wavelengths of light using characteristics of a compound semiconductor, and is generally used for home electronic appliances, remote controllers, electric sign boards, indicators, other automated instruments, or the like, and increasingly being used for a wide range of applications.
A small LED is generally fabricated in a surface mount device (SMD) type in order to be directly mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) and, accordingly, a LED lamp used as a display device is also developed in such an SMD form. The SMD may replace a simple lighting lamp and be used for a lighting indicator, a text display, an image display, etc., which emit different colors.
With increasing application of LEDs, an electric lamp used in daily life, a distress signal lamp, or the like may require higher brightness. Therefore, it is important to increase LED luminance.